Life Foundation (A!)
"Life Foundation" is the fourth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and seventh episode overall. Plot -So you are a nurse for superheroes?- -So Spider-Man is a teenager?- -I’m already 18! But yes.- Peter replied. -Wow… And to your question, yes. They call me the Night Nurse.- Claire Temple replied. -You help the Avengers and such?- -No, no. I help the… Street level heroes. Matt, Misty Knight, Luke Cage, Iron Fist…- -Wait! Luke and Danny had their private nurse and they never told me about it?!- -It’s been awhile since I last helped them. It was during they run as Heroes for Hire.- -That explains it… I hope.- The Scream symbiote took over Donna Diego as she woke up alarmed by a voice she heard. -My siblingsssss…- The voice kept mumbling outside the security guard’s house. -Who’s out there?!- Scream yelled, getting outside through her window. -It’s me… Your sister.- Scream turned at the figure, who walked out of the shadows. -I need to save our siblings.- Agony looked at her fellow symbiote. Agony and Scream got inside Diego’s house and the former explained what she was trying to do. -Roxxon found offsprings of the Venom symbiote… Our siblings. Four of us… Riot, Lasher, Phage and I… Agony. They are keeping them… Locked… In glass cages… We need to free them! Set them free! The Life Foundation symbiotes need to be back together!!!- -I’m listening.- Scream smirked evilly. The alarms went off as soon as the two female symbiotes got inside the lab. -We have two minutes before the real deal is here. Until then, Ramon Hernandez, the security guard, will be an appropriate host! Grab him and shove him against one of the symbiotes.- Agony ordered Scream. -STAY THERE!- Hernandez yelled, pointing at them with his gun. -Come and gets us, idiot!- Hathaway smirked, hitting the security guard’s knees with her leg. -Scream, now!- Diego grabbed Ramon with her hair and tossed him against one of the glass cages, destroying it. The green goo started to take over the man, who tried to fight it back to no use. Once the guard was completely covered by the symbiote, a pair of white eyes appeared in the goo and a figure was formed. -I AM LASHER!- -Welcome to the team, brother.- -How long till the cops are here?- -Any moment now.- Agony smirked, as the lab doors were opened. -N.Y.P.D., stay down!!!- Sergeant Carter and Sergeant Mahoney walked inside the lab, followed by a single officer. -I think we already got our Riot and Phage!- Scream smiled widely. -Couldn’t have said it better, sister.- Lasher looked back at Diego, as the three symbiotes jumped on the Sergeants. -Now, to the cages!- Agony chuckled evilly, pushing Sgt. Mahoney to the cage with the blue symbiote, as Scream pushed Sgt. Carter against the glass. -Leave them alone!- Officer Cole fired at different substances. One of them was flammable, which harmed Scream and freed Stan Carter. -Thank you, officer.- Stan smiled at his fellow policeman before he opened fire at the three symbiotes. Officer Cole joined in, but the symbiotes were unaffected. -They are weak to fire and sound, I’ve had my encounters with one of these creatures before.- Sgt. Carter informed the other police officers. -We got the upper hand since we are in a lab.- Cole smirked, looking for flammable substances and tossing them at the symbiotes. Lasher slid towards the police officer and stood right in front of him. -Are you sure you got the upper hand, mister?- -Yes!- Cole replied, hitting the symbiote’s face with his elbow and then smashed a bottle of methanol against his head. Using a taser, he static charged the substance and lit the symbiote on fire. Lasher was desperate to get the fire put out, so he ran against a tank of distilled water. -Now that is having guts!- Agony suddenly dropped Sergeant Mahoney and grabbed Cole’s shirt tightly, before tossing him against the glass cage. However, this time the glass wasn’t broken and the officer kept the door closed with all his strength. -RIOT!- Hathaway screamed. -TAKE HIM OVER, NOW!- The glass started to break, as the pressure from both sides was equal. -Trevor, no!- Stan jumped towards his subordinate but his leg was grabbed by Phage, who started pulling him towards the cage. The glass was completely destroyed and Cole was taken over by the symbiote, transforming into Riot. -YES! ONE TO GO!- Agony chuckled loudly and incited Phage to take over Sergeant Carter, whose willpower was strong enough to keep the symbiote in check. Suddenly, Spider-Man and Night Nurse came into the lab, followed by another police officer. -Okay, Venom has a family reunion. Who is the birthday guy?!- Spider-Man asked, but suddenly he spotted Sgt. Carter being pulled by the yellow symbiote. Peter shoot webs at Stan and tried pulling him away from Phage to no use. Meanwhile, Night Nurse started shooting every bullet she had, not knowing they had no effect on Symbiotes. Scream jumped to her and the two started fist fighting. Claire put in use the different techniques Daredevil had taught her, making her able to put up a fight against the trained security guard. The other police officer ran to Carter and tried helping Spider-Man. Seeing no other option, he jumped inside the cage, in direct contact with the yellow goo. -MACH NO!- Sgt. Mahoney yelled, as Phage let Stan go and engulfed the police officer. -FINALLY! FINALLY!- Hathaway screamed in joy, gathering her siblings. -THE LIFE FOUNDATION SYMBIOTES ARE TOGETHER! VENOM’S OFFSPRINGS… UNITE!- Seeing themselves disadvantaged, Spider-Man shoot webs upwards and looked at Night Nurse and the Sergeants, who were surrounding him. -Hold on tight!- Peter suggested, as he got up in the air and swung away, carrying them all. -I should be the leader!- Agony exclaimed. -I gathered you all! I broke you free of your confinement!- -Who cares?! I was the firstborn!- Lasher stood up firmly. -I am the strongest one! I should lead!!!- Riot shook his head. -I think you got it all wrong.- Scream smirked. -Maybe I was the last born. Maybe I am not part of your pretty color scheme. But I was never imprisoned. I was never captured by a simple Oil Corporation! I am the most resilient one of us. I should lead.- -I disagree!- Phage stood up. -Oh… Another thing I forgot. I can manipulate one of your weaknesses… Sound. So… What do you say now?- With nothing left to say, the Life Foundation symbiotes accepted Scream as their new leader. Notes *This episode, together with Hybrid (A!) are dedicated to my friend and actor Jonah Lorenzo. Thank you so much for your support with this project, Jonah! Gallery AgonyAsksScreamForHelp-LF.png|"I’m listening." LasherIsBorn!-LF.png|"I AM LASHER!" SgtCarterCaptured-LF.png|"Trevor, no!" RIOT!-LF.png|"YES! ONE TO GO!" SMHelpsStanCarter-LF.png|Spider-Man helping Sgt. Stan Carter Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:Claire Temple (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donna Diego (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brett Mahoney (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Life Foundation (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ramon Hernandez (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Trevor Cole (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carl Mach (Earth-1010)/Appearances